


Stuck

by cactiist



Series: Alternate Universe - Separate [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Michael be a sad boy :(, Social Anxiety, add, bitch, everyone is stuck in another universe and seperate from one another, this is the SQUIP's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: And the atmosphere felt so… dull, like the staff and students were attending a funeral. Which, they weren’t of course. But the looks on their faces were mostly pale and scared. Some faces were actually pretty dull and boring and void of expression.OREach of the gang woke up that morning, but in another universe. Their own universe, one each, separate. Doesn't make sense? Read on then.-Chapters will be updated every week or so (or whenever I get inspiration I suppose). There aren't any end-game relationships as of yet. Tags will be updated as things go on.





	1. P R O L O G U E

It was like the school was plunged into some sort of a nightmare-slash-yandere-simulator. By the looks of it anyways.

And the atmosphere felt so… dull, like the staff and students, were attending a funeral. Which, they weren’t of course. But the looks on their faces were mostly pale and scared. Some faces were actually pretty dull and boring and void of expression.

Something had happened sometime during the past few hours.

And Michael Mell, one of the students, was trying his best to “blend in” and focusing on finding Jeremy Heere, another student and his best friend of 12 years. But it was proving to be difficult the entire school day and Michael was losing hope - fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short. it gets longer, i promise.
> 
> ask any questions if you'd like <3
> 
> enjoy the ride.


	2. CHAPTER 1 - PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But when you’re really looking, and I mean really, you don’t see that and it takes you by surprise because you’re just used to seeing and observing, and actually expecting someone to yell a slur or an insult at you. And then it doesn’t happen. Then you’re stuck there, feeling a mix of happiness and uncertainty because you just don’t know.

_M I C H A E L_

* * *

 

I don’t think I’ve ever seen a school, or at least the staff and students, act so weird and strange before.

You look around and you know that you’re at least supposed to see random kids laughing, getting bullied and beat up… the works.

But when you’re really looking, and I mean really, you don’t see that and it takes you by surprise because you’re just used to seeing and observing, and actually expecting someone to yell a slur or an insult at you. And then it doesn’t happen. Then you’re stuck there, feeling a mix of happiness and uncertainty because you just don’t know.

You wait a couple days just to see and hope that something, if not anything will happen, and it doesn’t. It never comes, whatever you’re waiting for.

Then you realize. It’s not you. It’s the students and staff that are acting so out of place and not normal.

You start wondering, because, well, you sort of can’t control that, and then realize that this has been happening the past week and you might’ve been too exhausted from exams or something to even notice.

The worst thing about this whole situation?

I haven’t seen or even heard from Jeremy Heere since the school started acting so weird. I keep telling myself that maybe he’s sick or something, but… he hasn’t answered my calls or texts, which he normally does, even if he’s sick.

Being honest? He’s probably pulling the same shit as he did during our sophomore year. With the Squip. The tictac that more or less ruined a bunch of kids’ lives. I shouldn’t blame Jere for what he did. He just wanted to be with Christine. I can’t blame him for that.

...I shouldn’t.

But while I’m waiting for him to show himself (someday…), I’ll just try my best to survive.

Which shouldn’t be too hard… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you comment about the whole Squip-cident, in this AU, it took place during their sophomore year. so ye :)


	3. CHAPTER 1 - PART 2

_C H R I S T I N E_

* * *

 

You'd think that I would be joking when I say that I can't find any of my friends and that I think that they might be avoiding me... But I'm not.

 

Unfortunately.

 

All that I've been doing these past few days is trying to get my work done, stay focused in school, and to actually hunt them down. My friends I mean.

 

I knew that something was off when I first woke up this morning and got ready for school. When I arrived, though, it was like I was in an alternate universe. Sometimes I'm joking when I say that I don't believe in 1. Supernatural life and acts, and 2. Alternate universes. This is obviously not a joke though.

 

I've searched everywhere for them.

 

Visited the auditorium when it came time for play rehearsals. No-one was in there though.

 

I visited Pinkberry to look for Chloe and Brooke and was surprised to find that they weren't there. Maybe they went to the mall? But they weren't there either. I went to all of the activities that Jake and Rich went to, like the sports field and gymnasium, and they were nowhere to be found.

 

Same with Jenna, who could be found basically anywhere. I knew that Thursdays she could be found at the mall, which, when I originally checked, she wasn't. Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays she normally went on a nature walk during the afternoons. Mondays and Tuesday afternoons were spent at either the library (surprising, I know, considering she loved to gossip, but I suppose that you can't always judge a book by its cover.) or the ice rink. Don't ask me how I know this - I'm not a stalker, I swear! - because it was a known fact that Jenna either liked to gossip or talk. A lot. Plus we were best friends, and she sometimes dragged me to whatever she was doing that afternoon. Provided Chloe and Brooke weren't using her just for info.

 

Michael, who was normally dubbed a few slurs, a loser, and was known by Rich and Jake as the "Anti-social headphones kid", wasn't even in the tech room during play rehearsals, and wasn't even at the 7/11 that he loved to go to during lunch. Which made me pretty worried, because he was always at 7/11 during some part of lunch.

 

And finally - Jeremy. It was like Jeremy had vanished off of the Earth completely. There was zero trace of him. I searched everywhere. He was nowhere. And that was probably more worrying than the fact that Michael wasn't anywhere. I went to all of his favourite places, like the rollerblading rink and the Gamestop, and still, nowhere.

 

It felt like an alternate reality that I woke up in.

Maybe what Michael was talking about the other day was true. Maybe I did wake up in an alternate reality.

More investigating then, I guess.


End file.
